


The Grey Thrush

by athyra



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based off of the Magical School outfits/card set on Garupa, F/F, Fantasy and Magic, Only tagging the 10 characters for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyra/pseuds/athyra
Summary: [AU - inspired by the magical school uniforms from Garupa's events; Sayo POV] As a member of the Cinque of Florentina, Sayo strives to uphold her image and studies hard to keep up her skill of magic. She is reluctant to participate in the competition between her Academy and the Institute of Adelar, but a chance encounter with a fellow mage changes her mind. Facing her talented and popular twin proves to be more difficult than she anticipated, and her developing feelings for a certain brunette is making the whole situation more complicated than it already is.





	1. Entry I - And so It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about a possible AU since the HinaTsugu event starts and we are blessed with all those lovely magical school SayoTsugu fanarts, so I decided to jot down this idea before it disappears into ether.

She raises her hand to give the door clear and even knocks. She slightly shifts on her feet as she waits for a response from the other side. The last time she arrived without announcing her presence, she had caused quite the chaos. It certainly wasn’t her intention to startle her colleague, who tends to become deeply absorbed in her research.

“P-Please come in!”

The door opens smoothly, and she could feel the faint embrace of magic guiding its movement. A faint twinge of envy pricks her mind before she could suppress it. It has taken her years to acknowledge the fact that some people are just born with both talent and immeasurable mana, so she should instead focus on what she can do.

Still, her traitorous mind tends to remind her at every and any opportunity what she _ cannot _do. 

Sighing, Hikawa Sayo regains her composure and meanders through the cluttered mess of beakers and flasks, thick tomes and other apparatuses. Upon her approach, these objects come to life and move out of her way under the influence of precise magic. A black-haired girl is seated at her ornate redwood desk, nervously cleaning her glasses and gazing at her with meek eyes. 

“Sorry for the mess… I should have… cleaned up more…”

Sayo shakes her head and keeps a respectful distance in front of the desk.

“You wish to see me, Shirokane-san?”

Shirokane Rinko, the Arch-mage of Florentina Academy, holds out her hand and a parchment promptly flutters onto her palm. No excess energy and perfect control, Rinko uses magic as naturally as breathing and Sayo couldn’t help but admire that. While she was indeed fortunate to be born with immense mana and special abilities, she has also worked hard and persevered to earn the title of Arch-mage. It is the highest rank possible for any school of magic, and thus, after an initial period of envy and a sense of inadequacy, Sayo has long accepted Rinko’s position and treats her with utmost respect.

“H-Hikawa-san, I’m sorry for calling you so suddenly and, um, instead of corresponding through a message, but this is an urgent and c-confidential matter,” Rinko glances at the parchment one more time before peering up anxiously. “The Cinque from the Institute of Adelar wants to meet us today.”

“... today? But the Tourney is to commence tomorrow, is it not?”

Frowning, Sayo accepts the letter and reads it herself. The winged insignia at the bottom is unmistakable, that this correspondence did come from the best school of magic in the neighboring district. The cursive handwriting on the letter is neat and almost elegant, and it thoroughly explains that the rivalling Cinque’s wish to have an informal meeting prior to the friendly competition between their schools. A Cinque consists of mages who each rank the highest in the Five Principles of magic respectively: Alchemy; Creation; Nature; Evocation; and Illusion, and the Arch-mage is the leader of the group. 

“I see. I assume you have not sent them a reply yet?”

“N-No, it just came into my lab while I was researching. I’ve also called for the others but they have classes at the moment. Besides, um, I t-thought to let you see this first. .”

Sayo purses her lips and resumes reading. As a member of the Cinque of Florentina, she is also participating in the upcoming Tourney but she doesn’t see the need to involve herself any further. According to the letter, the Cinque of Adelar will be arriving at their Academy for an informal meeting in an hour so that they will not be complete strangers the next day. While Sayo prefers to avoid such social events, she also understands the reasoning and benefits behind such gathering. For one, Rinko and the other two shy members of their Cinque would be more at ease. Normally, she would agree to attend as a sign of support and camaraderie, but the signature at the end causes the idea to evaporate.

There, spelled in haphazard strokes different from the orderly cursives above, is the name ‘Hikawa Hina’.

Sayo looks up from the letter to find Rinko gazing at her cautiously. The bespectacled girl flinches when their eyes meet but she does not look away. 

“... I didn’t want to presume things, Hikawa-san, but is she-”

Sayo places the parchment onto the desk and keeps her voice even. “It is fine, Shirokane-san. Yes, Hina is ...my sister. I know that she attends the Institute of Adelar and, given her talents, I should have expected her to become the Arch-mage of that renowned school.”

She doesn’t know what kind of expression she wears but it must have been pitiful, for Rinko’s gaze softens as she quietly retrieves the letter. “... Hikawa-san, it is okay, y-you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

“... thank you,” Sayo exhales deeply, already feeling exhausted from the whirlwind of emotions inside her chest. “I am not ready. However, I do suggest that that rest of you attend such icebreaker. It would be good for Ichigaya-san and Matsubara-san, and you too, Shirokane-san.”

The Arch-mage of Florentina nods, still looking concerned. They have been classmates and friends since entering the Academy but Sayo dislikes talking about her life before her parents split and Rinko never pushes the subject. 

“Well then, I will be at the library if you need me for anything,” Sayo says and exits the lab in a pace more hurried than usual. Under any other circumstances, she would pour herself into hours of practice until she buries the causes of her stress in her mind. However, she is unable to think straight now that her thoughts are full of her twin, who she hasn’t seen their parents’ divorce.

She misses Hina, her adoring smile and joyous laughter, yet at the same time, she is afraid of being anywhere near her sunny and brilliant twin. Sayo isn’t confident that she could keep the ugliness of her jealousy at bay even after so many years.

Knowing it futile to go to the library in such a pathetic state, she decides to head for the garden for some fresh air. The Academy is peacefully quiet around this time, for seniors such as herself and Rinko have study periods while juniors are still in the last class of the day. Sayo lets out a sigh of relief when she reaches a seclusive spot behind the bushes and settles down against her favorite oak tree.

After glancing around to ensure that there is no one else in the vicinity, she takes out her books from her bag as well as her Scribe, an item necessary to practice Creation. She has gone through several mediums before ultimately choosing this triangular object because it best channels her magic, bringing forth her ideas into existence. Holding the Scribe by her thumb and index fingers, she begins to write incantations in the air in quick and sharp strokes.

The ancient runes glimmer and float before her eyes, empowered by her magic and awaiting her next command. She finally allows a small smile to slip through her stoic expression as she takes out the one item that she always keeps in her pocket.

A coffee bean.

Mages who specialize in Creation are able to bring an inanimate object to life, and even bestow sentience upon it if they have reached a certain level in skills. The Familiar exists in a symbiotic relationship with its Creator, and Sayo is pleased that hers bring upon a calming effect that she often finds herself seeking.

With a flick of her Scribe, the incantation glow brightly before sinking into the coffee bean. A translucent shape begins to form with the bean as its center, hovering towards her until it makes contact with her cheek.

The luminous squirrel rubs its warm tail against her skin in greeting before playfully flying around her head. The formation of her Familiar never ceases to amaze her, that her magic is able to transform the core of her favorite beverage into this lively creature. 

Free and seemingly happy, her opposite. 

After giving her Familiar one more fond glance, Sayo then shifts her attention to the books and begins to study. Out of the Five Principles of Magic, Creation requires the least degree of innate talent and is mastered through hard work. Hours and hours of understanding and deconstructing theories and ancient runes, on top of meticulous repetitions of writing the incantations, are the key to success. Since it is achievable through practice, Sayo ends up picking this field of study. The more knowledge she gains, the richer her magic becomes and therefore strengthens her Creations. 

Still, she has a lot to improve upon. Her greatest weakness lies in her creativity, for she tends to stick to what is considered ‘normal’ instead of letting her imagination fly, as remarked by her instructors many times. The squirrel Familiar is the first Creation that is out of the ordinary for her character, which is perhaps the reason for her attachment. She sometimes gets inspiration from the way the inquisitive squirrel hover about and search for acorns, and her studies have been improving ever since her Familiar’s companionship. 

Soon enough, she should be able to conjure her own Signature, which is the most difficult and complex skill in her chosen Principle. The ability to embed one’s Signature in a Creation proves its uniqueness, so that no other Creator can conjure the same thing no matter what.

Sayo furrows her brows and dares to write out her name with her Scribe, sighing when the letters dissipate soon after even though she tries to maintain them by pouring forth more magic. This just means that she has a long way to go before she is able to embed her Signature in anything.

Undeterred, she returns to reading as well as scribbling the incantations while her Familiar explores the surroundings. Through their connection, she is able to feel the positive energy that the squirrel has absorbed and that allows her to concentrate with a clear mind.

She doesn’t know how much time has passed since she began her studies, but a loud bark snaps her out of her trance. Blinking, Sayo stands up and looks over the bushes to find that her Familiar appears to be interacting with a newcomer.

The floppy-eared canine swishes its long and sleek tail, the wavy strands of its translucent fur flowing with the breeze. This unknown Familiar has a small item as its core though Sayo isn’t able to make out what it is. The canine tilts its head under her searching gaze and wags its tail once before walking away.

To her surprise, her squirrel Familiar follows after it as if beckoned. If Sayo so wishes, she could forcefully command her Creation to remain by her side but curiosity wins and she finds herself tailing after the two hovering entities. The canine pauses here and there, as if uncertain of its whereabouts, but it makes sniffing motions like its real counterpart to get a sense of direction. 

Soon, Sayo arrives at the entrance of the campus and notices a lone figure seated on one of the benches. The girl is slightly slouched, seemingly absorbed in the thick tome in her lap as her gloved hand diligently scribbles incantations through a quill pen. The telltale beret and uniform tell her that the stranger is a student from the Institute of Adelar.

What captures Sayo’s attention, however, is the brunette’s expression.

There is a small smile upon her lips, as if she genuinely enjoys the task at hand. She is tirelessly practicing, the strokes of her cursives unwavering and her gaze wholly focused on the pages of her book. Perhaps it is the trick of the sunlight or even the film of her magic, but she appears to be glowing.

Sayo subconsciously slows down her breathing and remains still, unwilling to disturb this picturesque scene before her. 

Very few mages choose to specialize in Creation, and even fewer are so industrious to the point of practicing outside of school grounds, so Sayo instinctively feels a wave of respect for this brunette. She would have retreated as quietly as she could and let the girl be if it weren’t for the two Familiars that suddenly leap towards the bench.

Stunned, Sayo could only stare as her squirrel Familiar greets the startled mage with a brush of its curly tail. The canine Familiar, presumably the brunette’s, paws at her hand for attention while wagging its long tail.

“Hehe, did you make a friend already?” The girl giggles as she caresses the translucent canine’s head and lets the squirrel settle on her palm. “Aww, where did you come from?”

Inexplicably paralyzed, Sayo gulps when the brunette’s chestnut eyes sweep towards her. The girl shrinks slightly in surprise but curiosity soon takes over.

“Hello!” Her smile is friendly and warm. “Is this your Familiar?”

Unable to trust her voice, Sayo only nods in response and keeps her distance.

The brunette looks puzzled for a moment before she lets out a sheepish chuckle. “Oh, you must be wondering why I’m here… um, you see, I’m supposed to be attending a meeting here with my colleagues but I had an errand earlier so I missed it. I think they are still here though, so I’m waiting for them by the entrance.”

Gears click in Sayo’s mind. “Are you a member of the Cinque of Adelar?”

“Y-Yes, I am,” she smiles bashfully. “My name is Hazawa Tsugumi. I hope my Familiar hasn’t caused you any trouble, miss-?”

“Sayo. My name is Sayo, and no, your Familiar hasn’t done anything, Hazawa-san,” she takes a deep breath to regain her bearings and closes their distance with a few strides, deciding that it is impolite to converse so far apart. “I couldn’t help but notice that you were studying the Pentagram-?”

Tsugumi’s cheeks redden a little. “Ah, yes, sorry you had to see my awful scribbles…”

“Not at all. In fact, I think you have neat handwriting,” Sayo glances at her squirrel Familiar, frowning at how comfortable it appears all nestled on the brunette’s palm. Though amiable and adventurous, the Creation doesn’t get close to anyone other than its Creator, even Rinko and Matsubara Kanon, so Sayo is quite bewildered by its behavior. 

“Really? You think so? Thank you!” Tsugumi giggles though she seems uncertain of the compliment. 

Sayo dares to peek at the open tome and is impressed by the content. “That’s an advanced rendition of the Pentagram too… the Afterglow, if I remember correctly.”

Though still blushing, Tsugumi speaks with pride in her voice. “I have not mastered it yet, far from it, but my instructors said that I am making good progress.”

Nodding, Sayo shares some thoughts on her research, particularly on the rendition of the Pentagram, the R. She has only been able to share her ideas with Rinko, whose expertise as the Arch-mage allows them to communicate and brainstorm. Nevertheless, it is refreshing for Sayo to be able to discuss with a fellow Creator. 

The fascinated expression on Tsugumi’s visage is a good sign. After a few more exchanges, the brunette averts her gaze hesitantly. “Um, Sayo-san, would you mind if I ask you a few questions regarding Familiars, since you also specialize in Creation?”

“Of course.” Sayo does not know why she feels elated at the unexpected query and tries to relax when Tsugumi gestures for the spot on the bench beside her. As soon as she takes a seat, the canine Familiar rests its head against her leg in an overly friendly gesture that Sayo isn’t sure how to make of it. Since her squirrel Familiar is happily curled up on the other mage, maybe this isn’t too big of a deal.

“Perhaps it has to do with mana but, do you have any suggestions on how to… prolong the existence of a Familiar?” Tsugumi smiles affectionately at the canine before her expression drops slightly to one that Sayo is familiar with.

It is the same expression she wears whenever she has to cease the flow of her magic and thus return her Creation to ether. 

“I wonder about the same thing myself, Hazawa-san, and I have yet to discover the answer. However, I do know that it has nothing to do with the limit of one’s mana. I know of cases where a mage is able to maintain their Familiar for days in spite of being unable to cast any other spells.” 

She remembers how mint-colored, jelly-like felines used to bounce around the house years ago. Even at a young age, Hina was already a prodigy though she certainly lacked control back then. 

“I see… well, I suppose all I can do is to keep trying my best and keep up my practice!” Not at all disheartened, Tsugumi nods to herself, her eyes all lit up in a way that gives Sayo motivation too.

“Indeed. Especially in our specialization, discipline is a must to achieve greater heights.”

They fall into a comfortable silence for a few moments, with Tsugumi playing with the squirrel’s tail and Sayo daring to pat the canine’s head. Sayo is debating whether to inquire about her twin, considering they belong to the same Cinque, or wait until the inevitable encounter tomorrow. 

She glances over at Tsugumi’s book once more, and her chest aches when she recognizes the quill pen resting between the pages.

The feather is one of a kind, with a glossy finish and a gradient hue of pastel green to turquoise. Hina received the gift from their parents when her magic ability first manifested at age five, while Sayo didn’t get anything when she achieved the same thing, one month later. 

The fact that Tsugumi is using this quill as her Scribe already speaks volumes of their closeness, and Sayo has to swallow her question along with her bitter memories.

“Sayo-san? Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine, why do you ask?” Sayo instantly regrets the way she sounds and awkwardly tries to switch the subject. “I was just lost in thoughts. Speaking of thoughts, how do you feel about the Tourney tomorrow?”

Tsugumi doesn’t look offended by her brusque response, much to her relief. “I’m very anxious… but in a way, I’m also excited? It’s hard to explain, but I guess I’m just happy to participate in an event with my colleagues. It’s also a chance for us to learn from the Cinque of Florentina Academy.”

“Oh? How so? This is still a competition… do you not feel pressured?” Sayo is baffled. Aside from the competitive Ichigaya Arisa, the rest of her Cinque isn’t looking forward to having to show off their magic in front of spectators and judges. 

“I do… in fact, I’m already so nervous that’s why I’ve kept my Familiar by my side since the morning! Though I did have re-Create it several times, ahaha...” Tsugumi chuckles in embarrassment as she fiddles with the yellow ribbon on the quill pen. “But see, the two schools teach the Disciplines with different styles and magic does deviate from mage to mage. It’ll be interesting to see how other people utilize their knowledge and skills! Everybody has their own unique way of thinking after all.”

Sayo blinks slowly at the revelation. Indeed, she does feel like she learns from fellow members of her Cinque despite specializing in different Disciplines, and discussing theories with Rinko always inspires her to try alternate incantations or combinations thereof. Seeing how the Cinque of Adelar perform would be a valuable learning experience. Moreover, from a purely academic standpoint, it will be a good opportunity for her to showcase her talents as well. 

“Thank you, Hazawa-san.”

“Eh? What for?”

“Your words have made me feel more at ease about the Tourney.” Surely, in a group setting, reuniting with Hina doesn’t seem too horrible. It has been years and her sister must have grown as well. 

“I’m glad to be of help... wait, does this mean you’re-?”

“Yes, I belong to the Cinque of Florentina, and since we both specialize in Creation, I will be your opponent,” Sayo smiles lightly and bows her head before holding out her hand. “Let us both do our best, Hazawa-san.”

Flustered, Tsugumi hastily bows as well and takes off her glove to shake Sayo’s hand. “Y-Yes, I’ll try to be a worthy opponent, Sayo-san!”

“TSU~GU~CHA~N~!!”

The canine familiar stands up and wags its tail fervently as a shadow suddenly looms above them. A familiar figure drops down from the sky and is cushioned by something invisible before landing neatly on her feet. 

“There you are~! You just missed the most boppin’ meeting ever! The Illusionist from the other Cinque is a pink bear! Can you believe that?!” Grinning, the mint-haired girl wearing the same uniform as Tsugumi gives the latter an exuberant hug. “And also I just found out that-”

Two pairs of chartreuse eyes meet. Tsugumi glances between them as realization slowly dawns upon her. 

Sayo forces herself to sound calm. “Hello, Hina.”


	2. Entry II - The Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I finished the next chapter within a week, this is unprecedented lmao but hey, since muse is here, I shall keep writing~ Again, reminder that this story is based off of the two magical card sets, and I draw a lot of inspirations from the cards themselves.

“O-Onee-chan…”

Sayo could only stare at her twin sister. It seems like the younger Hikawa has not changed much over the years; she still has the same wavy hair that doesn’t go past her shoulders, though she did forgo her signature twin braids. She looks so familiar that it feels just like yesterday when they played games together. 

However, those shade of chartreuse eyes no longer hold the same unadulterated adoration. 

“Hina…” Sayo struggles to think of what to say but she couldn’t even get out a simple ‘how are you’ since her sister looks just as uncertain. Really, what is she expecting, that Hina would just lunge at her in a zealous hug and fawn over her like always?

Hina’s grip around Tsugumi noticeably tightens and she shifts a bit so that she is half-seated on the bench and behind the latter.

“Erm, Hina-senpai-?” The poor brunette is obviously confused, glancing between the sisters. Hina is still staring, like a cornered critter not knowing what to do next.

“Hina-senpai!”

Tsugumi’s deliberately loud tone startles both Hikawas, though Hina finally turns to face the brunette and blinks as if she just realizes that she is being called.

“Tsugu-chan… I’m sorry,” Hina smiles, though it doesn’t reach her eyes, “I’ll see you later okay?”

A snap of fingers causes a burst of wind and smoke, and Sayo shields her eyes out of instinct. After she lowers her arm, she finds that her twin is nowhere to be seen and Tsugumi is sitting there wide-eyed with her hair all disheveled.

And there is a mint-colored cat-eared jelly thing on her shoulder. 

Sayo blinks.

Tsugumi chuckles awkwardly. The weird creature nuzzles her cheek and meows. 

Sayo recognizes that peculiar Creation from her memories - it even has the signature yellow braids that Hina used to wear all the time - but something tells her that this thing is not a typical Familiar either. And since Hina just vanished into thin air, Sayo puts the two clues together.

“Did she just Link out of here?”

Instantaneous travel is powerful magic that takes decades to master, even for the most experienced of Evocator, because it requires superior skills in other Principles too. From what Sayo could understand, Hina’s Familiar must be somewhere else and when she Linked to it just moments ago, they swapped places. Once again, Sayo is astounded by her twin’s talents and dislikes the fact that she feels more sense of ineptitude at herself than pride for her sister. 

“She did, yes - mou!” Tsugumi tries to fix her hair but the jelly cat just hops onto her head and nudges the beret off. Sighing, she allows the Familiar to chew her hair, seemingly used to its odd behavior, and turns to face Sayo fully. “I’m not sure why though. I mean, she usually Links for pranks but…”

“She probably doesn’t want to see me.”

“Eh-?”

“That’s the only reason I can think of,” Sayo mumbles, surprised by how melancholic she sounds. “She used to be so… nevermind. You must be confused by all of this. I apologize, Hazawa-san.”

“W-What for? I should be the one to apologize,” Tsugumi waves her hand in a way reminiscent of Sayo’s squirrel Familiar, which has not moved away from her lap in spite of all that has transpired. “I should have noticed, um, that you and Hina-senpai are related. It’s just that, erm…”

“It is okay, Hazawa-san. There are times when people said that we look like mirror images, or that we look nothing alike.” Sayo takes a deep breath and dares to ask. “Has she not… mentioned me? A twin sister?”

Tsugumi looks torn but she lowers her head apologetically. “No. She’s never mentioned she has a sister, Sayo-san.”

Sayo feels numb by this unexpected turn of events. She is just so used to the idea of Hina hanging off of her every word and idolizes the ground she treads in spite of giving the younger twin the cold shoulders. While Sayo has never liked to be put on such a pedestal, she isn’t sure what to think now that the adoration seems to be gone. What has happened ever since they started living apart? 

Just hours ago, she wasn’t ready to see Hina. But now, she desperately wants to see her again, to find out what has changed and why.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said something so insensitive,” Tsugumi hesitantly scoots a little closer. Sayo glances at her worried expression and then up at the jelly cat nestling on the crown of her head. The two jarring images is enough to make her lips quirk, and the weight lifts off of her chest slightly.

“It’s okay, Hazawa-san, you wouldn’t have known our… complicated situation. Besides, you just wanted to be honest, and I really appreciate that.”

“S-Still…”

“Would you mind telling me a few things then? You see, Hina and I have not seen each other for years.” Sayo says as calmly as she could. “As she is the Arch-mage of Adelar, I presume she’s doing really well at the Institute. How is she getting along with the other students and instructors?”

“Oh! Certainly! Um, yes, Hina-senpai is very popular in our school. In fact, she’s the one who convinced the Board to update our curriculum,” Tsugumi giggles, the affection in her voice apparent, “she claims that the old one is too stiff and outdated, and so we’ve been trying many new things already. It inspires us to go beyond the limits of our textbooks.”

“That’s good.” Sayo nods in relief at this. When they were little, Hina was always the outcast because the other kids thought her weird and it had nothing to do with their magical abilities. She glances at the quill pen in the brunette’s lap and is unable to contain her curiosity. 

“I take it that you are close with Hina then?” 

Flustered, Tsugumi stares at her hands and squirms. “Um, I suppose so. Hina-senpai’s helped me a lot in my studies - she always tells me ‘don’t just think but also do’, and she’s right, I always end up with… boppin’ results, hehe. She’s my -”

“Why, isn’t this the lovely little kitten we’ve been searching for? And just who is this beauty you’re with, hmm?”

Sayo jolts in surprise, for she hasn’t even heard or sensed anyone’s approach and here she is, having her chin lifted by a tall girl’s gloved finger.

The stranger, also a student from Adelar judging by her uniform, is crouched on one knee while grinning up at her. She flicks her braided purple hair over one shoulder and, somehow, this gesture causes the very air itself to glimmer. 

An Illusionist, and a very nifty one too. Sayo stands up abruptly with a scowl.

“Who are you, and what do you want.” Being polite is her forte but she couldn’t help the irritation that seeps through.

Unfazed, the newcomer simply chuckles and stands up as well, towering over her by half a head. “Nothing, I am just a mere peasant who wishes for the attention of a gorgeous lady such as yourself.”

Sayo twitches at that. At least, this person doesn’t mean harm, for Tsugumi’s canine Familiar wags its tail in greeting.

“Um! T-This is Seta Kaoru, a fellow member of the Cinque of Adelar,” the brunette is eager to diffuse the attention and peeks over her colleague’s shoulder, waving. “Over here, Himari-chan! Maya-senpai!” 

Though frowning, Sayo shakes Kaoru’s hand when the latter offers it, which prompts Tsugumi to smile and introduce her to the rest of the rival Cinque.

Uehara Himari appears to be an upbeat girl, for she immediately hops to the brunette’s side and hug the canine Familiar. Her shoulder-length hair is a lighter shade of pink than the ditzy barista who works at the cafe near campus, though her eyes are a vibrant hue of green reminiscent of a forest. Yamato Maya only greets her curtly, her expression aloof and her gaze sharp as if she is deep in thoughts. It is a bit unnerving the way she is scrutinizing Sayo, though there is no hostility and simply curiosity. Maya glances between the jelly cat on Tsugumi’s head and at her, a glimmer of comprehension in her eyes but she does not express her thoughts.

At least, both of these newcomers are more tolerable than that Illusionist, who is still rambling in flowery language and has yet to let go of her hand.

Just before Sayo could snarl and retract her hand, she notices Rinko coming towards them with a worried expression.

“Ah Rinko-san! Sorry for just ditching you, we got so excited to see Tsugu,” Himari sticks out her tongue playfully, looping one arm around her friend. “I hope we didn’t interrupt anything between you two?”

Tsugumi tilts her head. “What do you mean?”

Sayo doesn’t like the way Himari snickers at her at that moment but she doesn’t know why. 

Thankfully, Kaoru finally lets go of her hand and gives Rinko an elegant bow. “Well well, my beautiful Arch-mage of Florentina, we are very thankful for your guidance in helping us reunite with our beloved squirrel princess. It is utmost tragic but I’m afraid we must part our ways. Ah, how fleeting.”

Though bewildered, Rinko bows politely. “I’m glad to be able to assist you. We will see you at the Opening Ceremony then.”

“Yes, until then, my fair lark, adieu~” Kaoru gives them both a wink, which causes Himari to squeal and Maya to sigh, before she ushers the two towards the school entrance. As she passes by Tsugumi, she pats her shoulder lightly. “An encounter is just as fleeting as its farewell, my dear, so be sure to cherish it.”

“Huh?” 

“It is but what is it~” Kaoru gestures theatrically with her hand before leaving her side.

“... they are quite the colleagues you have, Hazawa-san,” Sayo says once the Illusionist is out of earshot. 

“I-I’m sorry, Sayo-san. Seta-senpai is a very nice person and she doesn’t mean any harm-”

“It’s fine, I wasn’t blaming you or anything, I’m just surprised,” Sayo smiles lightly and thinks about her Cinque, about how lowkey and peaceful the members are compared to the rival one. Even then, the Cinque of Adelar seems like a lively and fun group, the kind of company that Hina surely enjoys being around.

“Haha, people tend to say that about us. Ah I better get going too - oh,” Tsugumi gently holds up the squirrel Familiar, who has all but fallen asleep on her palm. “I almost took it with me.”

Sayo clears her throat, but her Familiar ignores her and continues to nap there. Strange, it is usually quite compliant with her wishes. After a forceful flux of magic, the Creation reluctantly hovers back onto Sayo’s shoulder. The canine noses her hand before it obediently returns to its Creator’s side.

“It’s been great speaking with you, Sayo-san. I look forward to seeing you and the other members of your Cinque tomorrow. Thank you for having us, Rinko-san,” Tsugumi gives them both a courteous bow before hurrying after her colleagues. 

Sayo lets out a sigh she doesn’t know she is holding and continues staring until the brunette is out of sight. Not once did the jelly cat look in her direction. 

“... are you okay, Hikawa-san?”

She turns to see Rinko peering at her in a way that coaxes her to speak the truth. “I don’t think I am, Shirokane-san, but I will be. I just… need some time to sort out my thoughts.”

The Arch-mage still appears troubled. “We… met her. Your sister.”

“Right. She was just here but she Linked away when she saw me,” Sayo murmurs wryly, “So, how did the icebreaker go? Was it helpful?”

“It was. They are all very nice and friendly... and Hina-san was asking all these interesting questions. We don’t feel as … uneasy about the Tourney ... now that we know what kind of people our opponents are. Although … it did get tense for a bit, when Seta-san was ... um, being overly friendly with Matsubara-san, and Michelle almost … well, at the end, it was resolved, thankfully.”

“I see. I’m sorry I let you deal with all that, Shirokane-san.” Though shy, Rinko is dependable and makes herself stand her ground whenever the situation calls for it. Sayo admires that about her friend and inwardly vows to make up for this.

“It is okay, it was enjoyable. Ah… there is one thing…” the Arch-mage looks uncomfortable as she calls a parchment from her bag to her hand and gives it to Sayo. After a quick skim, she understands that the Cinque of Adelar has requested the Dean of Florentina Academy to stay on their campus for the duration of the Tourney. 

Sayo is surprised but at the same time not. It is not uncommon for the opponent to stay on the hosting school’s campus during the competition, which spans the whole month with a match held every Sunday. She notes that the request form is not stamped with approval yet and glances at Rinko with a questioning gaze.

“I have not sent it to the Dean yet… because I want to talk to you first…” Rinko looks down at her feet nervously, “if you’ll be okay… with your twin sister so near… for the whole month...”

Touched by the gesture, Sayo stares at the parchment again as she tries to compose herself. The guest dormitory is all the way on the other side of the campus, enough distance away from her own so that she still has her space. With the way Hina reacted earlier, she does want to reconnect with her twin and see if they could return to the way things were. It wasn’t perfect, far from it, but at least that‘s familiar and thus Sayo can deal with it better than the unknown. And besides, she would like to get to know Tsugumi better, to understand more about a fellow Creator.

Overall, this is actually a good opportunity.

“What do you think, Shirokane-san, and the others? Didn’t you say there was an altercation between Seta-san and Michelle-?”

“Ah, other than that… I think there is no problem at all. Ichigaya-san seemed annoyed but she said that she’s not against the idea. I… think it would be good for us. I’m already interested in the way they practice their Principles. Seta-san and Hina-san put on an… interesting performance for us.”

“Is that so? Then that decides it. Please send the form to the Dean. It would be beneficial, to both parties I believe, for the Cinque of Adelar to stay on our campus.”

“Are you… sure?” Rinko sounds quite concerned.

“I am, thank you for being so considerate, Shirokane-san.” Sayo rubs her temples, feeling weary all of a sudden. “My apologies, I would like to return to my dormitory now and see how I can prepare for tomorrow. I will meet you and the others in our morning meeting prior to the Opening Ceremony.”

“C-Certainly… see you tomorrow then, Hikawa-san.”

Rinko is one of the few students who don’t live on campus, though the travel time is no issue for her since she can Link into the school grounds. The rest of the Cinque of Florentina reside in the dormitory and has their own research labs in the same building. Sayo intends to use the rest of the evening to to study and practice, both for tomorrow as well as her self-dictated schedule.

The walk across the campus to her dorm is rather peaceful and it helps clear her head. Inwardly, she begins to organize all the information she has learned just the past hour, being meticulous by nature, and is surprised by how high of priority Tsugumi is in her list. The other students in the Discipline of Creation are intelligent and generally have good work ethics, but there is something about the way Tsugumi practices her magic that leaves a lasting impression. 

Is it the sincere and appreciative way she talks about the Discipline? Is it the way their Familiars interact and how easy it had been to converse with her? Or maybe, is it her closeness with Hina?

This is the kind of unknown that Sayo does not know how to approach so she could understand it.

She dislikes being unprepared. It makes her feel restless and uneasy, so the sooner she gets to her lab, the better her state of mind would be. She reminds herself that her personal emotions should not get in the way of the Tourney. As a member of the Cinque of Florentina, she must do her Academy proud and prove her worth. 

As soon as she steps into her room, the squirrel Familiar hops off of her shoulder and makes a beeline for the cushion on her desk. Sayo sighs in exasperated fondness, soothed by her cute Creation’s behavior as always. Fortunately, she should have enough magic to support its form until the night and thus keep her company. 

She swiftly organizes her tomes and distributes the items in her bag before grabbing the essentials for her lab - her Scribe, a stack of parchments and some potions that Rinko brewed for her. She couldn’t help but let out a smile when her Familiar automatically gets up from its comfy cushion to follow her, without her having to beckon it through magic. The Creation is her trustworthy companion that is always there to give her moral support and her only, hence its attachment to Tsugumi earlier is very unusual. 

It certainly is intriguing, for she has not read anything about that and therefore making the matter research-worthy. Perhaps it could even be her thesis. 

Already, Sayo is jotting down notes in mid-air while making her way towards the lab upstairs. The spacious room is full of shelves containing apparatus such as beakers, flasks and so on, anything a proper student of the Academy would need. While Alchemy is not her chosen Discipline, it is still included in the curriculum of every student since it encompasses the remaining Principles. 

Refining one’s thoughts and magic is just as vital as brewing potions. 

This core concept is the same for any form of magic, and Creation definitely requires a clear mind. There are so many details to ponder over and to improve upon, and so soon Sayo manages to place her concerns to the back of her mind and becomes absorbed in her research. 

She only pauses when she is acutely aware of the strain in the connection between herself and her Familiar. Dejected, Sayo strokes the translucent squirrel’s tail one last time before ending the spell, watching the form dissipate and leaving behind only the coffee bean. Tsugumi did raise a very good point earlier, something that she has been researching as well. 

How could she make her Familiar last longer? Does embedding her Signature really prolong its lifespan?

Tired, she gently pockets the bean and places her Scribe onto the table. She should retire to bed so that she is energized for tomorrow, but she has yet to achieve that sense of accomplishment for the day. Therefore, it would be difficult to fall asleep while feeling so unsatisfied. 

She has long finalized her performance in the Opening Ceremony tomorrow but, after meeting the Cinque of Adelar today along with her twin sister, she decides her original plan isn’t good enough and she must add more flair to it. 

“Coffee~ It’s not good for this hour but you look like you need it, Sayo-senpai~”

Sayo raises an eyebrow but wordlessly accepts a steaming mug handed towards her. Michelle shuffles towards a vacant chair and flops down on it, huffing. The ostentatious pink and comical bear head flickers for a moment, its large black eyes foreboding and unreadable.

“Thank you for the coffee, but why are you here? Shouldn’t you be resting?” Sayo takes a sip of her favorite drink, noting how exhausted and agitated the Illusionist seems. Other people might not be able to tell due to the impeccable appearance of the fur suit, but Sayo is confident in reading her roommate’s moods.

“I’m just training my stamina~ for tomorrow, like you~” Michelle drawls in her characteristic style of overly-enthusiastic tone despite how perpetually tired she sounds too. 

Sayo shakes her head. “You won’t have any if you keep this up. Not unless you’re okay with me seeing you.”

The Illusionist shrugs. “I’m fine~ I am taking a break from practicing, y’know~” 

Nodding, Sayo doesn’t push the subject further, respecting her roommate’s wishes. No one has ever seen Michelle under her inexplicable pink bear illusion, except Matsubara Kanon who of course never shared the secret as per Michelle’s request. Sayo is reminded that she isn’t the only one with personal issues. 

“Sayo-senpai~”

“Hmm?”

“... let’s show the Cinque of Adelar what we are made of.” Michelle’s voice is now flat and unusually severe.

Sayo recalls what Rinko said of the icebreaker earlier and simply replies. “Yes. We have a lot to do. For the Tourney, and for ourselves.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is welcomed! Comments are fuel to muse :D And of course, if there's anything unclear about this AU, do leave a comment and I'll try to answer! More excitement next chapter I promise.


	3. Entry III - CiRCLE

It is with trepidation that Sayo enters Rinko’s lab as soon as the sun has risen. 

The Cinque of Florentina is to meet here before the Opening Ceremony so they could rehearse for their performance. Traditionally, the first day of the Tourney is just an event of formality where the Deans from either school give a speech and the order of match-ups is decided at random. 

The highlight, however, is the extravagant show that both Cinques are required to orchestrate. They are supposed to demonstrate each Principle of magic with creativity and in harmony with one another. Such cooperation calls for very thorough understanding of the Principles and the members themselves and that is what the judges will be looking for.

Sayo considers herself adequately close to her colleagues but she would only comfortably call Rinko her friend. Michelle comes close as she is her roommate but Sayo is worried about their teamwork after seeing how tightly-knit the Cinque of Adelar is yesterday. Would they really be able to pull off their performance smoothly, when over half of them tend to freeze under pressure and public scrutiny? 

Shaking her head, she acknowledges that it is fruitless to fret and she should trust her colleagues more. They are all hard workers, especially if the right buttons are pushed. They have all poured their free time into practicing for this Tourney since its announcement after all. Their teamwork is flawless, period.

She traverses through the mountains of books and apparatuses with difficulty, noting that they did not magically move out of the way and thus implying that Rinko has yet to arrive. When she gets to the grand desk though, she is surprised to see that Ichigaya Arisa is already there.

The Dean’s granddaughter is slumped on the chair and deep asleep, though her peaceful visage is marred by a scowl. Her body is wrapped in a layer of crisscrossing branches and leaves, like a crude blanket to keep her warm. Her long sandy-colored hair is out of its characteristic pigtails, and her red-framed glasses are on the floor far away from her.

_ Did she pass out-? _ Sayo picks them up and gingerly places them on the table, wondering if she should wake the Naturix or not. On one hand, Arisa is likely to appreciate being woken before anyone else arrived. On the other hand, she has a nasty temper if her sleep is disrupted and Sayo isn’t in the mood to deal with that and the younger girl’s subsequent apology. 

She is saved from making the decision when she hears the door opening and several footsteps that follow. 

“G-Good morning, Sayo-chan.”

She nods at Matsubara Kanon and Michelle, who has left her room long before dawn to go pick up the Evocator from her dormitory. The good-natured girl tends to get lost if she is nervous, so on the safe side Michelle decided to escort her here. 

“Poor Arisa-chan, she looks really tired…” Kanon brushes her twin braids over her shoulder as she leans close and carefully waves her hand over the sleeping girl’s head. The faint glow of her magic must have repelled away whatever that plagues Arisa’s mind, for her expression softens and her breathing becomes more even. 

Sayo is almost tempted to ask the Evocator do the same for her too, though pride prevents her at the last moment. Instead, she calms herself the conventional way, which is by putting her mind to work. She begins to discuss their performance with her colleagues, and is pleased to learn that they are just as prepared as she is.

An almost inaudible ‘poof’ later and the Arch-mage has Linked into the room. Rinko’s hair is slightly dishevelled, which is a bit odd considering that the spell should barely strain her. 

“Oh… I’m sorry… for being late… there was, um, a d-delay at my p-place…” Her cheeks darken as she struggles to explain, “m-my, um, roommate was… giving me some last minute… advice… ideas…”

Though intrigued, Sayo simply says. “You are not late, Shirokane-san, we have simply decided to arrive early. Are you going to incorporate any of your roommate’s ideas?”

Though still flustered, Rinko is smiling now as she illustrates her thoughts on a piece of parchment. Sayo is impressed by the audacious and advanced creativity with magic, especially since she knows that Rinko’s roommate is two years below their grade. 

“Most of this… is just a slight change in my… part… so it should not trouble the rest of you… so hopefully… it’s okay...?” The black-haired girl fixes her glasses anxiously as she averts her gaze.

“Of course, Rinko-chan! I t-think it’s wonderful,” Kanon is quick to show her support, while Sayo just nods in approval.

“Shouldn’t we wake her~?” Michelle drawls, gestures at the sleeping Arisa with the large bear paw. 

“O-Oh, I stayed on campus... late last night to practice with her, she m-must have continued and f-fallen asleep- eep!” Rinko squeaks in surprise when the Illusionist taps the Naturix rather roughly.

“Wha-?! Wass’a happenin’ -” Arisa jolts up from her seat, the blanket of twigs and leaves crumbling and making a mess on the floor. She blinks lethargically, taking in her surroundings around her as realization dawns in her steadily focusing eyes. 

“Wakey wakey~” Michelle doesn’t sound apologetic at all and dodges a projectile in reflex. The branch is deeply embedded in the wall behind her, prompting her to sigh nonchalantly. “That could’ve killed me y’know~”

“Your fault for scaring me half to death, you damn troll,” Arisa snarls, her ears red in embarrassment. She hastily wipes her mouth for drool marks and mumbles a greeting to the rest of them.

Sayo is torn between feeling amused at her expense or irked by such childish display between the two classmates. Sometimes she couldn’t tell if Michelle and Arisa are close or not, given the former’s casual jests and the latter’s fiery rebukes.

“A-Alright, that is quite enough,” Rinko claps her hands together, causing the branch to dissipate and the mess on the floor cleared. “A-Are you alright, Ichigaya-san?”

“Yes, Rinko-senpai. I’m sorry you had to see that,” Arisa glares at Michelle, whose perpetually smiling bear head appears to be mocking her, “erm, and also sorry for sleeping in your lab...”

“That is q-quite alright. Now, we were just saying…” 

The Naturix’s eyes light up in excitement as the Arch-mage goes over their performance routine once more. She is not one to back down from challenges, a mindset that Sayo understands and relates to. The Creator allows a small smile to slip through her stoic mask, reassured by every member’s focus and willingness to go above and beyond. 

Now, she can wholly focus on her role in the show as well as looking forward to how the rival Cinque fares.

* * *

=================

* * *

CiRCLE is named after the Ouroboros design across the field, an enchanted art that has lasted for centuries according to rumors. The Florentina Academy usually has this area warded off due to its historic values and the old magic that saturates the very air, only allowing restricted access to the more advanced mages. 

However, it is now open to the public for the purpose of the Tourney. Students from the Florentina Academy have filled the Created bleachers surrounding CiRCLE and are guiding the guests from the Institute of Adelar to their seats. Rather than a hostile atmosphere, these spectators mostly share the same excitement of seeing the best mages of their respective schools to put on spectacular shows. The few more out-spoken and prouder supporters are jesting playfully that their Cinque is the better one, but even that does not dampen the overall positive air throughout the whole field. After the deans’ speeches, the mood has now peaked at an all-time hype. Sayo has not experienced such bubbling tension since Rinko first became the Arch-mage. 

The judge panels are located at where the snakehead design swallows its tail. They are all famous professors from various associations, and amongst them is a woman named Marina. As a descendant of the Great Witch who etched the Ouroboros design here at CiRCLE, she is the one who the Cinques wish to impress the most. 

The respective heads of each school are also seated at this elevated podium. Squinting, Sayo could make out the petite silhouette of the dean of Florentina Academy, Seer Ichigaya, who is smiling at the field. The elderly woman has always been kind to each and every one of the students, visiting different classes at random times to give cryptic advice. She is much respected by everyone, especially her granddaughter. Sayo glances at Arisa, whose expression is grim yet the eagerness behind her glasses imply just how fired up she is to do her grandmother proud.

Warlock Udagawa of the Institute of Adelar is quite the character though. The red-haired middle-aged man gives off a wild yet friendly vibe, and his boastful yet positive speech earlier was met by roars of approval from his students. Sayo could easily see him going along with Hina’s ideas for reforming the curriculum. As far as Sayo could sense, the two schools certainly differ in tradition and she is glad to attend to Florentina instead. She doesn’t think she would fit in well to such a lively and unpredictable place like Adelar.

There must have been a hidden signal, for Rinko suddenly whispers and pulls Sayo out of her musing. “It is time.”

She dutifully follows close behind the Arch-mage, giving her moral support as she leads them to the ring side. Across the field, she notices Hina practically skipping over the grass and laughing, while Tsugumi chases behind her with a frantic expression. Hina suddenly stops and turns around, capturing the surprised brunette in her open arms. 

“They sure are carefree,” Arisa grumbles as she wipes her glasses.

“It doesn’t seem like they’re nervous at all but, looking at them, helps me relax a little too,” Kanon is smiling, her posture less tense than before. 

Sayo continues to observe her twin, noting the playful way she spins Tsugumi around and how the rest of her colleagues seem amused by their impromptu dance. This is more like the Hina she remembers, always full of energy with sparkles in her eyes. 

Perhaps she stares too much since Tsugumi notices her and gives her a small wave. Hina loosens her hug and hides behind the brunette, looking uncertain. Sayo is rather disheartened by this drop in demeanor, wondering just what is that makes her twin so reluctant to see her.

Tsugumi glances between them before pursing her lips in resolution. She whispers something in Hina’s ear and also holds her hand in encouragement. The younger Hikawa squirms but smiles faintly and nods.

Then she turns towards Sayo’s direction and shouts at the top of her lungs.

“ONEEEEE-CHAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Everyone at the CiRCLE falls silent, even the deans and the judges, and Sayo could feel the hackles on her neck crawling under the scrutiny of thousands of people. 

Tsugumi looks just as stunned. “H-Hina-senpai!! That’s not what I-” Realizing how loudly her voice is echoing around them, she covers her mouth while her face turns beet red. 

Hina sticks out her tongue unrepentantly and gives the brunette a thumbs-up. She calls out across the field once more, this time not as loudly now that there are no more background noise muffling her voice. “Onee-chan! Let’s both do our best in this Tourney okay? Me and Tsugu-chan are gonna go all out so you should do the same too!”

The Arch-mage of Adelar still looks uneasy but at least she’s not looking away anymore. Sayo meets her twin’s gaze and tries to decipher the myriad of emotions behind it. She has never been good at understanding her rambunctious sibling’s actions but, at least, there is nothing negative that she can sense. Meaning, Hina doesn’t hold any ill will towards her and that appeases Sayo greatly. She has gone through many scenarios in her head since their encounter and she fears the possibility of her twin actually hating her. 

Now that she sees that isn’t the case, she could participate with her best, just as Hina suggests. Whatever issue it is between them isn’t the main point, not now.

Though self-conscious from all the eyes on her, Sayo responds just as firmly. “You know that I never do anything half-baked. Indeed, may the best team win,” she allows a small smile to tug at her lips, “and that will be the Cinque of Florentina.”

Hina laughs freely, whatever shadow holding her back is now gone. “Onee-chan’s issued her challenge! We can’t let her down, can we, Tsugu-chan? Or any of our spectators here for that matter! Come on, let’s give them the most wooshidy dooby show there is!”

After a nod from their grinning dean, the Cinque of Adelar advances towards the center of the field to prepare for the performance. Traditionally the guest school performs first and the host school performs last, which has its pros and cons. Sayo isn’t sure if she wants to get it over with or have more time to prepare, but she does feel a bit tired already after the exchange just now. A bit of recovery time would be nice. 

“You seem happy, Hikawa-san.” Rinko comments quietly as they move towards their bench by the ringside. 

“I do?”

“Yeah, you actually smiled~ that was a breakthrough~” Michelle drawls, flopping onto her seat. “Your twin sister is something for sure~”

“Oi! Y-You can’t just say that so bluntly!” Arisa hisses, elbowing the fursuit but is easily blocked. 

“Hnn. I guess I am,” Sayo says, her gaze never leaving the rival Cinque, “It’s one less thing to worry about after all. Of course, there is much that I do not know yet, but that can wait.”

She does appreciate that her colleagues have not pushed the subject of her twin despite just learning about it yesterday. Perhaps Michelle’s jest is her way of probing the sensitivity of such topic, and Sayo wants to show them that it doesn’t have to be a big deal. She would feel more defensive if they tip-toe around it instead.

“Are we good to go?” Hina waves at the judges, who share exasperated but amused looks before giving her the green light. Grinning, she gestures for Seta Kaoru to stand beside her before making a theatrical bow. “Well then, let the boppin’ show begin!”

The flamboyant Illusionist takes off her beret and elegantly throws it into the air. Sparkles and multi-colored handkerchiefs follow suit, fluttering along the breeze that gradually picks up in pace. Hina is pulling a flustered Tsugumi in a dance, twirling around their colleagues while the wind and glitters multiply by the moment. Maya smoothly flicks her wrists, producing several parchments that have intricate diagrams etched on them.

Within the whirlwind, the Evocator summons her creatures one by one, unicorns of pastel hues and birds with snow white feathers. The mythical creatures’ pink, yellow, green and violet blend fluidly with vibrant colors already swirling around the mages. Under such camouflage, Hina has jumped onto Kaoru’s shoulders and is controlling the zephyrs like a conductor, laughing and adding more confetti with the Illusionist. Tsugumi, now standing back to back with Himari, is quickly Creating woodland critters to add to this odd but definitely fairytale theme, while the latter is doing distinct motions with her fingers to beckon at something.

Soon, five water towers burst from the ground, bringing power to this seemingly peaceful performance. Sayo then notices that these water towers form the five points of a pentagram, which should enhance the magic of those in its center. As Himari guides the translucent liquid to dance around the wind and summoned creatures, Tsugumi conjures something that looks like a drum set, her strokes certain and unwavering. With metallic sticks in her gloved hands, Maya immediately begins to beat a steady rhythm that slowly picks up in pace, her Evocation at full throttle as pixies, faes and even water spirits join them in their choreography. 

Suddenly, in a mixture of water and wind, everything bursts into sprinkles of raindrops and the mages have simply vanished.

Sayo instinctively leans forward in her seat, her eyes searching the field for the rival Cinque but only finds the beautiful rainbows that surfaced after the shower. 

“And~ that’s it folks! How’s the zappin’ performance by the Cinque of Adelar~?”

Sayo and the rest of the spectators look up. The sun should have been the blinding backdrop yet a powerful illusion is spanned across the sky canvas, darkening the hues into a sunset scene. Within the afterglow is a hovering cloud where the mages are perched upon. Hina waves in exuberance, guiding the marshmallow-like ride carefully towards the ground. Behind her, the stars glitter dramatically before the illusion dissipates and envelopes them under the bright glow of the afternoon sun.

Blinking, Sayo finds herself applauding along with everyone. CiRCLE is filled with deafening cheers as members of the Cinque of Adelar wave and bow at their audience. She lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, impressed by the masterful coordination and precise control of magic. Any one of their magic could have disrupted or even injure a fellow mage, particularly those of the Naturix and the Evocator, but their utter confidence and trust in their colleagues allow the performance to finish so glamorously.

Tsugumi is a much more skillful Creator than she let on in their meeting yesterday. Sayo is taken aback by how quickly and steadily she was able to conjure all those sentient creatures as well as inanimate objects. Her contributions to the whole routine was timed well, harmonizing and filling in the gaps. 

As the leader, Hina has supported her colleagues with her mastery over all five Principles of magic, and Sayo realizes that Hina wasn’t dancing at random but making some sort of patterns around the grass. Those alchemic circles have enhanced the other mages so much that everything became seamlessly connected.

Overall, it was a perfect performance.

Clenching her fists, Sayo tries to fight away the flares of jealousy and self-pity churning in her stomach. She should be proud of her twin and be satisfied with what she has. Surely, even Hina must have worked hard to achieve her level of skills, no matter how easy she makes it look. She must have spent hours of practice daily with her colleagues to attain this flawless teamwork. She is snapped out of her trance when she feels Rinko’s hand around hers and Michelle’s paw on her shoulder. 

“Hikawa-san, you’re our Creator,” Rinko says simply. 

Sayo relaxes and breathes deeply to regain her composure. She and Hina have different paths so there is no reason to compare anymore. She holds up her chin proudly as she follows the Arch-mage of Florentina towards the center of the field. 

There is no mark on the ground, not even wet or trampled grass, even after that dramatic spectacle. Sayo shares a serious look with her colleagues and is responded with the same. 

Amidst the murmurs from the audience, a loud smack brings the noise to a stop. Michelle claps her bear paws again before calling. “Atten~tion~!! Thank you~”

Sayo nods inconspicuously at Rinko, who then bows gracefully at the deans and the judges. Her voice is quiet but is amplified by the silence and the weight behind her tone. 

“The Cinque of Florentina will now begin…”

As soon as her last word trails off, Sayo swiftly Creates a grand piano in front of her while Arisa and Michelle move to stand on each side of the instrument. Rinko’s fingers fly over the ivory and ebony keys as if she is participating in a recital, the notes soft and lulling the listeners to a complacent state. Sayo could feel the Arch-mage’s magic reaching out, boosting each of them as well as saturating the perimeter. 

Trees slowly surfaces from the ground and the flowers bloom around them in tandem with the gentle melody. Arisa niftily hops onto one of the growing branches and becomes elevated as the tree continues to grow tall. Kanon, seated beside Rinko but facing away from the grand piano, is gesturing rhythmically with her arms. Through her air-drumming, ravens and crows dart out from the veils of the leaves, coursing through the air in special patterns. 

While the Evocator’s magic infuses with Michelle’s in the background, Sayo visualizes the complicated incantations and theories in her mind and allows her magic to join theirs too. Through her fast and precise movements, she conjures thin sheets of ice that crawls over the flowers and trees along with the music. 

By the time ice has fully enveloped even the tallest of the trees, the Illusionist has also completed the dome that encloses the entirety of CiRCLE under the false dusk. The sky has darkened to the point that the only lights are the Evocated forms of those birds and their reflections upon the ice. The prelude now has a foreboding tune, intensified by the magnified shadows of the raven spirits blending into surrounding.

Sayo could some fearful murmurs from the audience but most of the spectators remain silent either in respect or awe. She couldn’t see where Arisa or Michelle are now, and even Rinko and Kanon are obscured from her view. However, she trusts in the result of their countless practices and simply allows the Arch-mage’s magic to wash over her. The next act requires all of the utter concentration and coordination and she will not let the grand finale fail.

An ominous note reverberates around the darkness and at once, the piano bursts into flames. Soon the fire spreads hungrily over the frozen trees, licking and cackling away, until it has consumed everything but the mages. The flames soar into the sky in the shape of a phoenix, lighting up the entire dome almost blindingly. Sayo could feel the tug of magic from her colleagues as they struggle to maintain the form as well as to control the heat.

The firebird collides against the fake night canvas, the flares dispersing over the charred mess over the ground. Rinko, now standing in the center with her grim expression lit up by the flickering embers, slowly makes a beckoning gesture.

Sayo swallows hard. _ This is it. _

A monstrous shape is reborn in another burst of fire, roaring into life and spreading its massive wings. The red-eyed and obsidian black dragon breathes the blue flames towards the fabricated sky once more. The sheer power shatters the dome, the pieces of the night crumbling and shifting into powders of snow. At the cue, both Kanon and Arisa press their hands against Sayo’s back. She almost staggers under their respective magic as well as the power from the pentagrams that Michelle has etched on the ground under the cloak of darkness earlier. 

After one quick glance with Rinko, they transform the dragon into a floating jellyfish, with Rinko directing the formation of its core while Sayo Creates the details bit by bit. The true sunlight filters through the Creation’s kaleidoscope-like translucent skin and brightens the field while the shadows recede. 

Michelle claps her bear paws again, and suddenly everything becomes confetti.

Sayo sweeps her gaze over the audience, noting their stunned expressions as she fights to keep her fatigue from showing. She proudly stands her ground however, and Creates one last circle of blue flame to swallow all of the drifting confetti.

The scenery has returned to the way it had started. Any possible blemishes over the field have already been fixed by Arisa’s keen eyes. 

“Thank you for watching the Cinque of Florentina’s performance,” Rinko speaks just as quietly as she started, and they each take a solemn bow.

Sayo’s heartbeats are thundering in her ears along with the ensuing applause. A quick glance tells her that Kanon is trembling in exhaustion, barely kept upright by Michelle, and Arisa is stubbornly keeping her chin up in pride despite of looking like she would keel over any moment. Rinko lets out a deep exhale and gives her a small smile.

“We… did it… Hikawa-san.”

She smiles back, also pleased with the overall results. She is grateful for Rinko’s roommate’s last minute idea, that they swap the pack of wolves with the dragon. It is indeed an overkill, and extremely difficult to maintain, but the visual effects are more impressionable. 

Across the field, she notices the figure of Hina hopping up and down, gesturing excitedly and chattering animatedly with her colleagues. She then notices Tsugumi’s looking her way, and she inexplicably feels heat rushing to her ears at their eye contact. The brunette is beaming and waving cutely with one hand, while the other hand is firmly clutching the hem of Hina’s blazer as if restraining her. 

Sayo couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and the awed acknowledgement in Tsugumi’s gaze makes her feel lighter than air. The Cinque of Adelar is amazing for sure, but Sayo is now reassured that the Cinque of Florentina is of the same standard too. They share similar techniques and strategies, such as using music and rhythm as the medium, though the rival group leans more towards alchemic circles while Sayo’s own is reliant on mana partition. Without her colleagues’ help, Sayo would not have been able to conjure that special jellyfish at the end. 

The remainder of this Tourney will be the decisive point for them to prove which side is more skillful.

Silence gradually befalls upon CiRCLE once again as Marina gets out of the judge’s panels. It seems like the order of the matches have been decided.

“My fair lady Marina, will you allow me to suggest something before your grand announcement hmm?” Seta Kaoru, the Illusionist, suddenly speaks up, much to everyone’s surprise. Hina is grinning and watching her friend with anticipation, while both Tsugumi and Himari appear puzzled. Maya’s arms are folded and she only stares in exasperated resignation.

“What is it?” Marina sounds just as bewildered, though her voice is patient and kind.

Kaoru turns around and faces the Cinque of Florentina, gesturing at Kanon’s direction. “Might I suggest something out of the norm? Instead of a traditional one-on-one match, I hereby propose a tag-match between the Illusionists and Evocators of each Cinque!”

“Fueeee?!” At this, Kanon stumbles backwards but is still supported by Michelle’s steady bear paw. Even from behind the mask of the smiling fursuit, Sayo could sense Michelle glaring. A two-on-two match does sound intriguing. Judging from Warlock Udagawa’s fanged grin and Seer Ichigaya’s thoughtful nod, it seems like the deans quite like the idea. 

Marina share a look with the other judges, an enigmatic smile on her visage. 

“You have our approval.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was finished several days ago but I just wasn't happy with it. Still not happy with this final version but! At least, I continue onto more exciting stuff now~ As always, comments equal food for the writer :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the information dump isn't too much? Please do let me know if I need to put a glossary at the end for terms etc. More to be elaborated upon this AU as we go on. Find me @athyrabunlord on twitter! And also, feed me comments ;)


End file.
